Freddit Users
OldSport = Main Article: Jack Kennedy OldSport is the account that is used by Jack. Information When Jack first uses Freddit, he makes a post with bad spelling and weird meanings. After that, People started to make mean comments to Jack. After that, Jack makes a FNaF theory which also got mean comment, even Scott Cawthon replied saying that he is ruining the franchise. Then Jack makes a mean post saying that people who insulted him are Cancer. At the end, the user invaderzz tries to talk to Jack but ends up deleting Freddit. Posts/Comments |-| DirectDoggo = ''Main Article: DirectDoggo '''DirectDoggo is the account used by DirectDoggo. Information DirectDoggo leaves a comment on Jack saying he is an another 12 year old. |-| TheShadowQuill = TheShadowQuill is a user on Freddit. Information TheShadowQuill leaves a comment on Jack saying Scott Cawthon is a person not a company. |-| Soundbreaking_alt = Soundbreaking_alt is a user on Freddit. Information Soundbreaking_alt makes a comment on Freddit asking Jack his age which Jack replies saying that he's 34 years old. Trivia * Soundbreaking_alt profile image is a picture of Toy Bonnie from FNaF 2. * From the name, he is an Alternative account. |-| Doowopasaurus = Doowopasaurus is a user on Freddit. Information Doowopasaurus leaves a mean comment telling OldSport that his theory is very bad. Trivia * Doowopasaurus' Profile image is a picture of Shadow Freddy from FNaF World. |-| Belfastlad1 = Belfastlad1 is a user on Freddit. Information After Belfastlad1 read OldSport's theory, he said that what did he just read. |-| LikeClockwork6 = LikeClockwork6 is a user on Freddit. Information After LikeClockwork6 read OldSport's theory, he said that he hates DSaF now. Trivia * LikeClockwork6's profile picture uses the face of Bonnie from FNaF 3. |-| ThatBlobEbola-chan = ThatBlobEbola-chan is a user on Freddit. Information TheBlobEbola-chan made mean comment saying that OldSport's theory is shitposting. Trivia * The name TheBlobEbola-chan is a reference to several things: ** The name Ebola is a reference to a real life disease. ** The name chan is a reference to the Gijinka meme which is a trend of creating human-like characters based on non-human subjects. * ThatBlobEbola-chan's Profile picture is an image of JJ from FNaF 2. |-| animdude = Main Article: Animdude animdude is the account used by Scott Cawthon. Information After OldSport makes a FNaF theory he replied saying that he is ruining his franchise. |-| SuperFlame12 = SuperFlame12 is a user on Freddit. Information SuperFlame12 leaves a comment on Jack saying he is the epitome of illiteracy. |-| TheFrodo = TheFrodo is a user on Freddit. Information After Jack makes a comment on Freddit, he replied saying heil torgo. |-| popgoes = Main Article: Popgoes Popgoes is a user on Freddit. Information Popgoes is a developer who also wrote a comment that is a Popgoes promotion. Trivia * Popgoes' profile pic is an image of the character of the same name from the FNaF Fangame "POPGOES" |-| FredGongiveit2ya = Main Article: Momerator FredGongiveit2ya is a user on Freddit. Information FredGonggiveit2ya leaves a comment on Jack saying when Momerator tells him to stop, it's time to stop. |-| f-n-a-f-g-y-f-r = f-n-a-f-g-y-f-r is a user on Freddit. Information After he reads Jack's comment, he replies by saying that his retinas go off. |-| invaderzz = invaderzz is the head-mod of Freddit. Information After he reads Jack's comment, he said he should stop commenting because he is ruining everyone's lives. Jack also replied to him that he is 34 years old, loves babies, or saying k doaler to him to prevent him banning Jack, but after he read this, he decided to delete Freddit. Category:Characters Category:DSAF 2 Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:DSAF 2 Category:Groups Category:Humans